


Soft

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt likes Hermann's haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

Title: Soft  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 600  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [crowtoed](http://crowtoed.tumblr.com/) & [so-i-did-this-thing](http://so-i-did-this-thing.tumblr.com)  
Summary: Newt likes Hermann's haircut.

 

"Hermann."

Hermann ignored Newt's voice and continued to write on the blackboard. The piece of chalk he was using was soon worn down to a nub. He dropped it to the floor and replaced it with another from his pocket without even looking.

"Earth to Hermann."

The chalk Hermann was holding snapped as he whirled around to shoot Newt a glare. "Shouldn't you be up to your elbows in that new piece of viscera, Newton?"

Newt crossed his arms over his chest, returning the glare. "Alas, Babylon."

Their code for 'you need to take a break before you fall over' caught Hermann by surprise. He looked at his watch. "Oh. I had no idea it was this late."

"You've been in the math zone for the last five hours." Newt threw his plastic gloves in the trash, walked over to the sink, and began to scrub his hands and arms clean. "I know you want to finish those equations, but you're going to burn yourself out again."

Hermann washed the chalk dust from his hands while Newt rooted around in their mini fridge. He joined the smaller man on the couch at the back of the lab. "And what are we snacking on this evening, Newton?"

"Baby carrots for you." He handed a package to Hermann. "Apple slices for me, and we're going to split the final chocolate chip cookie."

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Hermann noticed Newt staring at him. "Do I have chalk on my face?"

"Nah, not this time." Newt shoved the final apple slice into his mouth. "Did you get a haircut? The undercut looks shorter."

"Please don't speak with your mouth full." He flicked a bit of apple off his sleeve and onto the floor. "Tendo had a little time free this morning. I traded him one of those small chocolate bars Bastien sent me."

"Can I touch it?"

"Excuse me?"

Newt stretched his hand out until his fingertips were less than an inch from the side of Hermann's head. "I want to touch your hair. Not in a creepy way. I just... it looks really soft."

The corners of Hermann's mouth twitched. "Make sure your fingers are clean first."

Grinning, Newt made a show of wiping each of his fingers off on a napkin. Then he reached out and gently ran his fingertips along the edge of the shortest strands. Hermann made a rather undignified noise at the contact, which caused Newt's smile to grow even larger.

"That feels nice." A thought popped into Hermann's head. "I have an idea, Newton, but if you make one crude joke, I am going to get up and go back to what I was doing." Giving Newt a look, Hermann eased his body down until his head was on Newt's thigh and his feet were resting on the arm of the couch. "Now, please continue what you were doing."

Newt's fingers tangled in the longer strands of Hermann's hair while his thumb stroked back and forth along the shorter part. Hermann sighed contentedly before closing his eyes. Newt continued what he was doing until he heard Hermann's breathing begin to even out. He paused for a moment to flex his fingers.

"Newton, if you stop, I'm going to strangle you with that ridiculous thing you call a tie."

Newt chuckled softly as he slowly ran his fingers through Hermann's hair again. "Never change your haircut. This feels fantastic. It's almost kitten soft." Hermann murmured something Newt couldn't make out, but the tone sounded pleased.

Ten minutes later, Hermann's quiet snores reached Newt's ears.


End file.
